thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Barclay
Andy Barclay is the main protagonist in Child's Play, Child's Play 2, and Child's Play 3. He was portrayed by Alex Vincent in the first two films, Curse Of Chucky and Cult Of Chucky, and was replaced by Justin Whalin in the third film. He is stalked by Chucky, who wanted to transfer his soul into Andy's body. Child's Play (1988) On the morning of his sixth birthday, Andy prepares a breakfast-in-bed for his mother, Karen. The only thing he wants for his birthday is a Good Guy doll, a doll of a new toy line that says three phrases and will be your "friend 'till the end." Unfortunately, it costs $100 something that Karen cannot afford with her current job. That afternoon, her friend Maggie Peterson finds a street Peddler who just so happens to be selling a Good Guy doll in a perfect new condition. Karen purchases the doll for $30 and takes it home to Andy. That night Karen had to work her night job and has Maggie babysit her son. Andy plays with his new doll, which is named Chucky, all evening. When it was Andy's bedtime, he takes Chucky to bed with him. Maggie walked into the living room and spotted Chucky on a chair watching the evening news. Maggie, thinking Andy was responsible, scolds him and tells him to get in bed. Later that night, Karen returns home only to find that the police, particularly Detective Mike Norris and his partner Detective Jack Santos, were investigating Maggie's death from falling out of the window. Karen learns that, because there were foot prints on the kitchen counter that resembled Andy's Good Guy shoes, he was a suspect in the murder. What the police failed to notice, however, was that the doll itself was wearing shoes with the same design on their bottom. Karen tells the police to leave and Andy to get in bed. Andy takes Chucky to school in the morning, but sneaks out the back and heads for the slums of the city. Andy takes his doll to a junk yard and places him in a chair so he can go to the bathroom. When Andy is done he goes back to the chair, seeing that Chucky is gone. He looks all over the place, when a nearby house suddenly burst into flames and blew up, which Chucky did to get back to Eddie Caputo. Andy is taken to the police station for questioning, but he insists that Chucky was responsible for the murders. Andy stays at a mental hospital for the night, and is followed by Chucky. Andy manages to escape his room at the station and has a short showdown with the living doll. The doctor arrives just in time, but is killed by Chucky using an electric headband. That night, Andy escapes home and arms arms himself with a baseball bat, expecting Chucky to arrive any moment. He is ambushed by Chucky, who steals the bat and hides somewhere in the apartment. Chucky pops out and wacks Andy in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Chucky prepares the Voodoo ritual to transfer his soul into Andy's body, but is interrupted by Karen and Mike Norris. Chucky is burned alive by Andy and then killed by being shot to the heart. They then exit the apartment to go to the hospital. Child's Play 2 (1990) Two years have past, and Andy is still recovering from the trauma. He is in an orphanage while Karen is under special care for supporting his story about Chucky. Andy is adopted by Phil and Joanne Simpson, who are known for adopting several children and raising them. Andy makes himself at home, even meeting his foster sister Kyle. He discovers a Good Guy Doll named Tommy in his bedroom, which brings back his dark memories. Joanne apologizes and takes the doll downstairs. The next day Andy and Kyle are grounded when Joanne's family heirloom is found mysteriously shattered. Andy spends the rest of his day helping Kyle with her chores, and finishes it all off with dinner with the family. That night, Andy finds himself tied to the bed with a sock in his mouth, and Chucky is sitting next to him. Chucky had been accidentally resurrected by Play Pals, Inc. when they rebuilt him to put him back on the market. He was about to transfer his soul into Andy's body when he was interrupted when Kyle was heard outside. She crawled into Andy's bedroom and untied him, believing he had somehow done it himself. The next day Andy goes to his new school, and is instantly disliked by his teacher, Miss Kettlewell. Andy finds Chucky in a cabinet and backs away quickly in fright. Ms. Kettlewell confronts Andy and shows him his test papers which was covered in profanity. Andy instantly knew it was Chucky's doing, but was given detention anyway. Chucky was locked in the closet and Ms. Kettlewell stormed off to the office. Andy heard Chucky behind the door, and crawled out of the window and ran for home. That night, Andy went to find Chucky in the basement, armed with an electric knife. He was ambushed, but he managed to smack Chucky with the knife who ran behind the stairs. Andy was confronted by Phil, who was attacked and killed by Chucky. Joanne, believing Andy was at least partially responsible, sent him back to the orphanage. Later that evening, Chucky had murdered Joanne and forced Kyle to drive him to the orphanage. Although Kyle had stalled him, she was unsuccessful in killing him and took him to the orphanage, where he killed the matron and forced Andy to take him to the Play Pals Toy Factory. Chucky had finally finished the Voodoo ritual, but was unsuccessful because he had spent too much time in the doll's body. A battle began in the factory, and Andy and Kyle had finally killed Chucky by blowing up his head with an air tube. The two departed the factory and made their way for "home", despite not knowing where home is. Child's Play 3 (1991) Eight years have passed, Andy was 16 and put in a military academy. There, he met three friends - Ronald Tyler, Harold Whitehurst, and Kristin De Silva. Andy endured painful drills and rifle practice, and finally prepared for bed. It was then when he and Chucky had a reunion, who had been resurrected once again by Play Pals Inc. Andy attacked Chucky by slamming him against the ground, who was found by Shelton. Shelton took the doll to prepare it for the mail for a relative's birthday. Andy snuck into Shelton's bedroom, armed with a pocket knife, preparing to kill Chucky. Unfortunately, he had accidentally woken Shelton up, who slammed him against the wall. In an attempt to get the doll back, believing someone had stolen Chucky, Shelton forced the entire academy to run laps around the flagpole. Andy was pushed into the mud by a fellow student, and got up to sneak out of the lap running. He was making his way for Ronald Tyler's cabin when he was confronted by Shelton. Andy attacked, but was subdued by the older and more physically powerful Shelton and forced back in line. The next morning during mess, Andy sat next to Ronald and asked him about Chucky, whom Ronald called Charles. Ronald, believing Chucky was a good doll who was only "alive" due to a mechanic, refused to listen to Andy's advice of staying away from him. That night during the War Games, Andy stole Shelton's map to find Ronald's team and keep him away from Chucky. Unfortunately, Chucky was holding Kristin hostage and threatened to kill her if Andy, Ronald, and Shelton did not cooperate. The three found Chucky and Kristin sitting against a tree, but the two teams arrived and began to fire paint balls at each other. Unfortunately, Chucky had replaced Red Team's paint balls with real ammunition, which resulted in Shelton's death. Chucky threw a grenade into the crowd, and Harold Whitehurst sacrificed himself to protect his friends by lying on top of it. Andy and Kristin chased Chucky and Ronald to a nearby carnival, where the killer doll and his soon-to-be-host were found in a Haunted House ride. Chucky, armed with a gun, injured Kristin and brought Ronald to the top of a skull pile. He prepared the ritual, but was stopped by Andy and was thrown into a giant fan, killing him. Later that evening, Kristin was being placed into an ambulance while Andy was brought to a police station for questioning. Kristin told him to be okay, and Andy replied with "Don't worry. I've been here before." Strangely, this was Andy's last major appearance in the series, despite him being in two more sequels. Curse Of Chucky (2013) Andy is now a full grown man and did not appear until the end of the film after the end credits in the unrated version. He answers the door receiving a package from an unknown source. He takes it upstairs but before he can open it he gets a call from his mother, Karen, telling him about the dinner plans for his birthday with Mike Norris; during their phone talk, Chucky set himself free from the box with his knife and stares at the pictures of young Andy and his mother, a photo of DeSilva, a photo of Kyle, and lots of medals and a diploma from the Military army. Then he turns around and sees Andy holding a shotgun to him and tells him "Play with this", and a gun shot can be heard. Cult Of Chucky (2017) Andy is seen on a date with a woman, they are seen talking about the second amendment and Andy's choice to own a gun. He says he just wants to protect himself and tells his backstory about Chucky. She then leaves, not wanting to be associated with that much death. he returns home to his cabin, seeing a severed Chucky head with a large gunshot wound in a safe. He blinks, revealing that he survived the events of Curse Of Chucky. Andy and him hang out, smoking a joint, before Chucky talks about Rachel, the girl he was on a date with. Andy gets pissed off and pulls out a blowtorch and burns the now screaming Chucky head. Andy is later seen watching old camera footage of him trying to see Nica in 2013, he tried to prove Nica’s innocence by showing Chucky to her psychiatrist Dr. Foley, but it was dismissed as special effects. He finds an article online about the deaths that took place at Harrogate. He now learns that there are more Chucky dolls since he had the original when the deaths happened. It turns out he already thought this out, pulling out a Good Guy doll from his closet who has his head shaved. On the way to the hospital, he receives a call from Tiffany. He apparently knows who she is so she tells him the cult is growing and that Chucky says to tell him "disembowel". He arrives at the hospital, sending the shaved Good Guy doll in a box to Dr. Foley's office. Andy tries to convince the security guard to let him in. When he won't, Andy punches him to get in. Andy is then seen locked inside a holding room. After Chucky puts a spell on the shaved Good Guy doll to turn him alive, he sends him to kill Andy. When the shaved Chucky enters the locked room using a key card, him and Andy have a fight before he digs into Chucky's stomach, pulling out a gun that he kept in there before shaved Chucky was alive. Then he shoots the shaved Chucky and uses all his bullets on him before stomping his head in. Andy is then greeted by Nica (now possessed by Chucky), he tries to shoot her, but the gun is out of bullets, they talk and then she locks Andy inside the holding room with the dead shaved Chucky inside. Category:Characters Category:Child’s play characters Category:Child’s Play 2 characters Category:Child’s Play 3 Characters Category:Curse of Chucky characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky characters Category:Heroes